


A Pleasant Day

by MusicalSnowflakesmp124



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Gen, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), go look @cuddlycookie ok AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalSnowflakesmp124/pseuds/MusicalSnowflakesmp124
Summary: “Oh my god Sapnap,” Dream wheezed. “You are such an idiot!”“Says the guy who tried to make a crafting table out of stone. Stone!” Sapnap shot back.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	A Pleasant Day

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is my first fanfic 
> 
> no hate please
> 
> there is so much going on in the dream smp right now i can’t keep up

“Oh my god Sapnap,” Dream wheezed. “You are such an idiot!”

“Says the guy who tried to make a crafting table out of stone.  _Stone_ !” Sapnap shot back. Dream just laughed harder and shoved Sapnap playfully. Sapnap shoved back, smile on his face. 

“You muffinheads! Mint chocolate chip is the best flavor!” Bad cut in. 

“What?” George said horrified. “ Vanilla is obviously better than any of your stupid choices.”

The others gasped in mock horror at the same time. “Vanilla is  _literally_ the most boring flavor on the face of the realm,” Sapnap said matter-of-factly. “I mean I guess it makes sense that the most boring person here would like the worst flavor.”

“Hey!” 

“Hell, even mint chocolate chip is better!” Sapnap continued. Bad nodded along before he processed what Sapnap said. 

“You are such a muffin,” he said giving Sapnap a small push. 

“George how could you like Vanilla? It is the most basic flavor ever!” Dream commented through giggles. George’s shoved Dream, and he stumbled a bit over the wooden path. Dream didn’t mind, he was content and finally at peace. 

The wars were over, the discs locked away, Tommy back from exile, the egg destroyed, L’Manberg was better than ever. The delicious smells filled the air as they walked further into the heart of the city, just enjoying an afternoon between friends. A light breeze wove it’s way through Dream’s tousled blonde hair and he sighed with happiness. 

Bad pushed the door open into the ice cream shop and called, “Good afternoon!” over Sapnap and George’s bantering. 

“Shut it you two,” Dream said happily. They all took seats (besides Bad who was getting their ice cream) at a booth near the wide window that showed the scene outside. 

Once Bad came back, Dream took his entire mask off, not just lifting it a little to eat like he normally did. He beamed. It was safe here, it felt cozy and warm and he didn’t ever want to leave. He dipped his spoon in the triple chocolate ice cream and put it in his mouth, savoring the flavor and this moment. It was an absolutely perfect day. 

* * *

“Skeppy, he’s been like this for three days,” Bad said urgently. He eyed Dream in the cell, smiling brightly and eyes glazed over like milk. “That egg did something to him. We can’t just-“

“Can’t t just what Bad?” Skeppy cut in. He sounded completely exhausted and drained. “Cant just leave him here? Bad, _everyone_ is happier now that he’s locked in here.”

Bad shot Skeppy a look, but he knew Skeppy was right.L’Manberg, and by proxy, the rest of the realm, had calmed down. The flow became peaceful and the wars, the egg, the discs, the death and bloodshed, it all quietly faded. Relics of the past caused by the Puppet master. 

But now the strings on the puppets had been severed, and with that freedom came a time of peace. A lot can change in two days, but when someone as big as Dream is toppled from a seat of power, it changes  fast .

“Bad you are so hilarious.”

Bad jumped at the sound of his name being spoken. He glanced at Dream who is now flat on his back wheezing with laughter. A small wave of pity flowed through him, but it’s gone as soon as it comes. What has Dream ever done for him? What has Dream ever really done for him that wasn’t for power?

“What do we do with him now?” Skeppy asked interrupting Bad’s thoughts. 

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Bad admitted. “I mean, we can’t save him so... we can’t exactly let him go.” He rubbed his eyes. God he was tired. 

“Maybe we could have Sam come in and check on him in a few days...” Skeppy trailed off. They both looked at the mask-less Dream, eyes milk white and a maniac smile on his grime smeared face. 

“Yeah,” Bad mumbled to himself. “We could do that.” Skeppy nodded and they walked out of the inescapable prison, leaving a shattered Dream behind them.

* * *

Dream smacked into a tree as he ran through the forest. Sapnap laughed as he flew past him, almost to the finish line. Dream stumbled to his feet and took off again, crossing the finish line seconds after Sapnap. 

“Dude that’s the third time today,  during this race , that you’ve smacked into a tree.”

Dream flipped him off. Sapnap just laughed. “You really are a sore loser.”

“I don’t care.”

“Ha ha. Come on, let’s go eat.” The two of them trudged back to L’Manberg, laughing and joking like brothers the whole time

* * *

Sam jumped when he heard Dream let out another wheeze. He couldn’t care less about Dream, but there was something unsettling about seeing a man broken to this point. All because of one damn egg. 

Maybe it was the way that he had conversations with no one, or those unblinking, unfading milk white eyes, but Sam shivered. But possibly more unnerving was the fact that this was  _Dream_ , that this unbreakable, unflinching being of destruction and chaos who didn’t give a _fuck_ about anything. If someone as strong and stoic as Dream could be corrupted, than _anyone_ could have. 

But that egg was gone now, thank god. The cost of it being gone was a small, not even small, a fraction of what it was worth. Everyone expected Dream to die when the egg did. Death would have been preferable in Sam’s opinion. Hell, they  _expected_ Dream to die. It wasn’t even a hesitation when everyone decided to kill the egg. 

This insanity, this broken mind, this madness, it was horrifying to watch. 

Sam flinched when Dream let out another tea kettle laugh, interrupting his inner thoughts. He shuddered at the sight of Dream staring directly at him. 

Sam couldn’t stand the sight of him anymore and got up. He hesitated, then opened the cell and handed Dream some bread. Dream took it and started ripping chunks off and put them in his mouth, spit flying everywhere. Sam gagged and stepped quickly out of the cell, not bothering to close it. 

* * *

Dream was climbing the tallest tree he could find, determined to get to the top. Just as he reaches for the last branch, the one under his foot snaps, and he’s left dangling at the top. Shouts ring out from below from Bad and George. 

“I’m okay,” he calls down to them. He manages to regain his footing and pull himself up the last few feet to the top. 

Just in time, he catches a glimpse of the glorious sunset. The last rays of light bounce off his mask-less face, he’d stopped wearing it completely after that day in L’Manberg. 

“Wow,” he whispers to himself. It’s a wonderful sunset, a few clouds sprinkled here and there, but that made it even more beautiful. The colors flowed and mashed together and faded in and out of darkness and it was amazing. Dream has never seen anything so beautiful. It brought tears to his eyes, and he was completely at ease, at peace with himself for one of the first times in his life. 

* * *

Dream was climbing a tree, falling every few feet until he was back on the ground and sighing to himself dreamily. There were tears in his eyes and a huge smile was plastered on his face. He didn’t notice the hundreds of scratches on his body, or the way his clothes were torn to bits. 

He didn’t notice that he was starving. Didn’t notice that his ribs were showing through his skin, and that his face was so thin you could see the cheekbones peeking out slightly. 

He also didn’t hear the sound of voices drawing closer to him in the pitch black night. 

“Wait,” Tommy said stopping short. “There, do you see that Quackity?”

Tommy pointed at Dream, now miming climbing down a tree. “Who the fuck...” Quackity said before he noticed the torn clothes. “Tommy that’s _Dream_.” He snickered. 

“Dream?” Tommy asked. He held a torch out to the figure, illuminating the gaunt face, blonde hair, and milk white eyes. “Holy shit that is Dream.”

The two looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. They walked up to him to get a better look. “Take that bitch,” Tommy said pushing him over. Dream landed on the ground with a thud and burst out into a fit of wheezing. 

Dream stood back up and put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, staring with those glassy white eyes into Tommy’s eyes, unblinking.Tommy froze, terrified. “George why did you push me?” he laughed. “I only said you were a-“ 

Tommy pushed Dream back down and Dream exploded into giggles. “Hey, dickhead,” Quackity said. “That’s not George it’s Tommy.”

“Bad you don’t have to reprimand me,” Dream said rolling his eyes and standing again. “George knows I was making a joke. Now come on-“ he grabbed Tommy and Quackity’s hands. “-let’s get food.”

Quackity and Tommy immediately pulled their hands away in disgust. “What the fuck is wrong with him?” Quackity asked. 

“What, do you think I know?” Tommy shot back, staring at Dream warily. “Let’s just get out of here Big Q.”

“Yeah, I’d rather not be around this insane, thing,” Quackity spit. He pushed Dream over one more time, Dream landing flat on his face, and they left, taking the light with them. 

Dream stood back up and continued ambling through the woods, not noticing that he was accumulating more and more injuries by the minute. 

* * *

George, Sapnap, and Bad were spending the night at George’s house. They’re were all quietly talking by a roaring fire, at ease. George was yawning and reaching for one of his books when Bad said, “Do you think we should go visit Dream?”

He snapped the book shut, not even reading the first sentience. The entire atmosphere changed in a millisecond. 

“We aren’t going to see Dream,” Sapnap said, voice flat and emotionless. 

“But-“

“Bad he didn’t do anything for us, he never cared about us! And now you want us to visit him when he’s A. completely insane, and B. doesn’t give a fuck about anyone?”

“Language! And I was thinking we could-“

“Could what Bad?” George interceded. “Save him? You’re hilarious. He doesn’t give a _damn_ about us, and he never did.”

“That wasn’t him it was the egg!”

“And what about the time _before_ the egg? You saw how he was cold and distant. You saw how he only cared about power. So why should we try and save him, when everyone,  _including us_ , is happier without him.”

Bad sighed and rubbed his temples. “Okay, fine. Jeez, I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“Thank you,” Sapnap said coldly. 

With that the conversation was closed, and Bad realized that his friends would never care about Dream again. And he had a creeping suspicion that in time, he wouldn’t either.

Bad was fine with that. 

* * *

“You guys are the best, I have no idea what I would do without you,” Dream mumbled softly. He was lying next to his friends in a grassy field, watching the clouds go by. 

He was dead tired and sore as hell. “Do you promise you won’t leave me,” he murmured. 

“Of course Dream,” Sapnap replied. 

“Go to sleep Dream, you’re exhausted. We promise we’ll be here when you wake up,” George added. Bad nodded his head smiling. 

Dream smiled content and at peace. He never wanted to leave this moment. His eyes drifted shut, secure in the knowledge that his friends would never leave him. 

* * *

Dream closed his eyes with a dopey smile on his face, blood pouring from several open wounds. You could see his spine now, and his hair was a mess of leaves, things, and dirt. His entire face was smeared in grime. His clothes were ripped to shreds. He sighed, at peace, not feeling the pain he was in or the hunger and thirst he felt deep down. 

That sigh was the last breath he ever took. 

* * *

A few months later, Bad, George, and Sapnap were strolling in the woods when they came across a rotting corpse. The three of them froze at the sight of the body. 

“What the hell?” Sapnap said horrified. 

Bad didn’t even reprimand him for language, he was too in shock. Slowly, George inched closer to the thing, trying to see who it was. 

“It’s-“ he started. “It’s Dream.”

Bad threw up. 

Sapnap’s face drained of all color. “What-“ he whispered in shock. 

“It’s Dream,” George repeated quietly. “That hair, the body proportions, it’s him.”

The three of them continued to stare at Dream in disgust. Finally, Bad said, “We have to bury him.”

George unconsciously nodded. No one else moved or said anything. Until Sapnap turned around, heading for his base. 

“Where are you going?” George asked numbly. 

“To get shovels, we need tools to bury him.” 

Without another word Sapnap went back and got shovels. When he returned, they quietly went to work. Layers upon layers of dirt were shoveled up and tossed to the side. Stripping away at the earth, like how Dream’s humanity’s as stripped away piece by piece until he was a shell of who he used to be, if that former self existed at all. 

When they were finally finished, the three of them were caked in sweat and dirt. They climbed out of the hole one by one. None of them had spoken in hours. 

Reluctantly they picked the rotting Dream up and threw him unceremoniously into the pit. They shoveled the dirt back in, covering the body of a former friend up, covering this terrible, horrific thing that might not have been their friend at all. 

They left an unmarked grave next to the pile of dirt and trudged back to Sapnap’s base. 

The Puppet Master was dead and alone, buried under a pile of his mistakes and insanity. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> if you did enjoy please leave comments and kudos and tell others!
> 
> thank you all so much!!!!


End file.
